Following Footsteps Year 1
by SlytherinPotter98350
Summary: This is about the daughter of Viktor Krum , Summer and her adventures at Hogwarts. Will eventually span all of her 7 years up until she graduates. Disclaimer - I own Nothing except the OC'S and the plot. Rating Will Increase as story Progresses.


Following Footsteps

Summer(POV)

I had been rudely interrupted from my sleep by my annoying younger brother Caden , loudly knocking on my door.

"Caden what do you want"I yelled sleepily

"Mum said that Erenna's on the phone for you , I'm just the messenger don't bite my head off Summs"he yelled back irritably.

"Whatever Caden , just tell her I'll be there in a sec"I grumbled as I got out of bed and grabbed my slippers

Me and Erenna had been friends for as long as either of us could remember ,our mothers were close friends and we had similar home lives.

Both of us had two younger siblings , we both had a mother who always seemed rushed off her feet and our houses were always chaotic.

The difference is Errena had a father who was actually around.

My dad was Viktor Krum and we were fine for a few years after they had Caden and Bradley but when I was 7 ,he got up and left during the night leaving only a note saying "I truly love you all but I have to leave to keep you safe", we never knew what it meant and were all upset for a while but we eventually moved on for the most part.

As I opened the door I heard my mum yelling at Bradley to stop traumatizing the cat so I grabbed the phone in the hallway.

"Hey Rena"

"Hey Summs , are you busy tomorrow"she sounded hopeful

"No , I don't have any plans why"I asked

"Well Mum's organized me , Morgana and Bailey and practically the entire Weasley/Potter bunch to go for a muggle day out of Bowling and a picnic and i'm wanting you to come along so i'm not bored"she explained

"Fine I guess so"I relented

"Brilliant come round at about 9.00am"she said

"If i'm up at that point"I said jokingly

The call ended and I went to go and get changed to go out to do some shopping and to buy Bradley and Caden's birthday presents

I changed into a light blue shirt and jeans as it was July the 25th so it was quite warm.

On the way home I decided to go into the muggle world and get my dyed and styled.

I came out 2 hours later with my hair instead of it being Brown-Black like my dad's it was now Golden Blonde like my mothers and instead of it being near my back and straight it was now just a little past my shoulders and curly.

It looked quite natural and I loved it.

I walked back to the Leaky Cauldron and flood home, needless to say my mum was slightly annoyed that i had changed my hair without her permission but she got over it pretty quickly.

The next morning I got up, showered , got a drink and changed into a Black Skirt and a yellow blouse and some nice shoes before curling my already curly blonde hair.

I had some breakfast, grabbed my phone and purse, said goodbye to my mum and quickly flooed to Diagon Alley and popped by Gringotts and changed some Galleons to Muggle Money before flooing to Erenna's.

I love the fact that i'm allowed into Diagon Alley on my own but sometimes it seems as if my mum is just too busy for me sometimes.

I arrived in Erenna's sitting room where everyone else was sat waiting.

Erenna got up and introduced me to everyone after giving me a hug.

"Everyone this is Summer Sandstone and she is my best friend in pretty much the whole world , Summer this is the Weasley/Potter clan that i told you about"she smiled

"Hi Summer, I'm Hermione and this is my husband Ron and these are our kids Rose and Hugo ,This is Harry and Ginny and their kids James,Albus and Lily , This is George and Angelina and their kids Fred and Roxanne , Then there's Percy and Audrey and their daughters Lucy and Molly and there's Bill and Fleur and their three kids Victoire , Dominique and Louis and finally there's Molly, Arthur and Charlie who lovers his work too much too settle down" she introduced by gesturing to everybody in turn.

It was going to be difficult remembering all these names.

Just then Erenna's mother Donella walked in and told us where we would be going and where to apparate too.

It worked like this Harry took Albus and James , Ginny took Lily , Percy took Lucy and Audrey took Molly , Angelina took Fred and George took Roxanne , Bill took Louis and Dominique , Fleur took Victoire , Ron took Rose and Hugo , Donella took Morgana and Bailey and Hermione took me and Erenna while the other adults apparated on their own.

We arrived in an old alley where Donella explained that we were just a few minutes from Hollywood Bowl and i grinned ,every time i went bowling at Hollywood Bowl i always won but whenever i went anywhere else i never won at all and it really annoyed me

We walked in and Donella got us all signed in and sorted and we chose our shoes and got into teams.

My team consisted of Erenna , Hermione , Ginny and Victoire and we were against , Harry , Ron ,James , Dominique and Lucy.

The friendly game turned into a complete bowling battle and both teams resorted to a few underhand sabotage tactics and the game ended with both teams drawing , both teams were very competitive.

After another game which Harry's team won we all left and headed over to where Molly and Arthur were setting up the picnic and we went over to help them set up and once completed we sat and waited for the others to finish.

I checked my phone and saw a text from my mum saying that my Hogwarts letter had finally arrived and that she was planning to take me to get my supplies on Tuesday as well as a bit of mother daughter day out.

The others arrived and we started the picnic and conversations started.

"So Summer , how old are you , you look about my age"Victoire smiled

"Yeah I turned 11 in March i replied smiling back

"Thats awesome so you'll be going to Hogwarts this year"she asked excitedly

"Yeah me and Erenna both are going this year"i answered

"My friend Teddy just got back from his second year at Hogwarts and he said that it's amazing"she explained

Around two hours later once we were all finished , we all apparated back to Erenna's house and made our separate ways home.

The next morning mum shook me awake at 8.00am so naturally i was annoyed.

"Mum why are waking me up at 8.00am on a Sunday morning in the summer holidays"i grumbled

"Because i'm taking you shopping for your school supplies and Bradley and Caden are going round to Mike's "she snapped slightly

"What happened to going on Tuesday"i asked disappointed

"I'm going away on business for a week and i leave Tuesday afternoon so the girly day will have to wait as well"she explained

"Please say that were not staying with Uncle Cameron" i begged

"No your staying with your Aunt Shelley"she said while i got changed

"That's an improvement but not by much"i relented

Once dressed and after breakfast was sorted and Caden and Bradley were at Mike's we apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and passed through the alley way door and into Diagon Alley.


End file.
